


The Honeymoon

by Lastsyns



Series: Amnesia [3]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Honeymoon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:57:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5521121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastsyns/pseuds/Lastsyns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ianto go on their Honeymoon</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Honeymoon

The resort Jack chose for their honeymoon was beautiful. Dark purple water lapped at the crisp white sandy beaches. In the sky hung twin moons that were visible both day and night in the dark red tinted sky. The day they landed it was overcast out with dark red clouds hanging in the sky, but still the moons shone out reminding everyone just how close they were. They shone brighter than the dwarf sun that tried its best to warm the cool planet but did little to sustain the life that lived there. Despite it being the middle of the island's summer, the citizens that lived there were bundled up in thick winter coats to fend off the cold. Ianto actually found himself eager to explore the planet, but despite choosing the place for its beauty, Jack had no plans to let him out of their room for the next few days. As soon as they had landed on the planet, Ianto had found himself whisked off to enjoy the soft velvet sheets that the resort provided. 

"Jack," Ianto moaned as he kissed his way down the Welshman's neck after practically throwing him on the bed. Ianto tried to reciprocate but was unable to as Jack unbuckled his trousers pulling them down to just below his groin. He barely had time to register the cool air on his exposed skin before a hot mouth took his member deep inside it. Ianto gasped thrusting upwards before he was able to stop himself. Jack chuckled placing his hands on Ianto's hips to keep him still as he continued to taste him. He moaned running his hand through his husband's hair looking down at him. Jack stared back at him, his blue eyes filled with lust. Reaching down, he unzipped his own trousers dropping them to step out of as he toed off his shoes. 

Ianto knew that there was no point in reminding Jack that they had already consummated the marriage twice last night after the wedding party. There was also no point in reassuring him that they had the room for the next week and could continue to consummate the marriage as many times as necessary. Instead, he reached down pulling his own shoes off. Once they were gone Jack helped him remove his trousers completely before kneeling over him. Ianto reached up, wrapping his arms around the Captain to hold him close as their mouths met once more. Jack moaned, kissing him deeply his hips thrusting against Ianto. He wrapped his arm around Ianto's leg lifting it.

"I love you," Jack moaned against Ianto's mouth, pushing forward to join their bodies as one. 

"I love you, too," Ianto gasped in response. With how eager Jack seemed, Ianto expected their joining to be quick. Jack, though, took his time kissing Ianto softly as he thrust lazily. He was in no hurry to separate his body from his husband's. This wasn't the frantic love they made when eager to fall over the edge. Instead, it was a reminder of how much he loved him. Jack never thought he could ever love any mortal again as he was forced to carry on with his life. Ianto had changed that and even though he knew it would end in heartache, he couldn't stop himself from loving the Welshman. He rested his forehead against Ianto's, looking him in the eye, trying to memorize the noises he made in the midst of passion. Reaching up, he caressed his cheek gently with his thumb as he pushed their mouths back together. 

Jack didn't ever want this moment between them to end, but soon the sensations became too much. Ianto found his release first with a soft moan. His body tensed forcing Jack over the edge after him. Jack's steady rhythm changed as he found his own release deep in his lover's body. His arms gave out and he fell forward, resting his head by Ianto's shoulder. Ianto ran his hands soothing along Jack's spine, letting his husband keep their bodies joined as long as possible. Jack eventually rolled to the side, holding his arms open for Ianto to snuggle into. Ianto breathed in Jack's unique scent. Now that the were both relaxed, Ianto realized that there was a slight chill to the air that hadn't been there before. He cuddled closer to Jack taking comfort in his autron fueled warmth. He didn't remember closing his eyes but was awoken when there was a knock on their door. 

"Do you think we should invite him in?" Jack questioned, knowing immediately that there was a sleepy Time Lord on the other side of the door. Inviting him in would mean sharing their bed for the night and forfeiting sex until morning. 

"He will be disappointed if we don't," Ianto responded kissing Jack softly. 

"He'll get over it," Jack replied running his hand down Ianto's side. "Though, you knew upon marrying me that we were having a nine-hundred-year-old Time Lord." Ianto chuckled as there was another knock upon the door.

"Let him in," Ianto told him. Jack smiled. 

"Come in," He called out. The sound of the sonic filled the air, followed by the clicking of the lock on the door. The Doctor slipped into the room. He was barefoot wearing his light blue pajamas. His eyes showed his drowsiness as he stared at the two of them laying in bed together. "Couldn't sleep?"

"No," The Doctor answered not moving away from the door. 

"Did you slip away while Martha was in the shower?" Jack questioned. The Doctor nodded not ashamed of his actions. He shifted his weight back and forth, continuing to stare at them. Running his hand through his hair, he turned back to the door without saying a word. 

"Where are you going?" Ianto wondered. 

"Bed," The Doctor answered. 

"Join us," Ianto told him. He lifted the blankets shuddering when the cool air hit him. The Doctor hesitated, barely daring to hope that he could. He didn't like the strange noises of the resort at night and just wanted the familiar comfort of Jack and Ianto's arms so that he could rest awhile before he finished exploring the resort. It wasn't as much fun with Martha as she didn't let him have the same freedom as he got from Jack. Still, he was able to push his limits and had worn himself out from running. 

"It's alright sweetheart. Come lay with us." Jack patted the bed beside him. The Doctor scurried quickly across the room, climbing on the bed before they could change their mind. Ianto turned to face him, wrapping his arms around the Doctor to hold him close as Jack cuddled the Welshman from behind. The Doctor sighed snuggling down into the warm blankets dropping quickly off to sleep, followed soon after by Ianto. Jack, though, stayed awake long enough to message Martha about the Doctor's escape before joining his lovers in rest.


End file.
